1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is typically from a liquid crystal layer between two panels. The panels include field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and one or more common electrodes. A voltage is applied to the electrodes generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. This field controls the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and the polarization of incident light, to thereby display an image.